1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to light source devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, various types of projectors are widely used. Generally, the projector includes a light source device having a lamp, such as an incandescent lamp or quartz bulb, which enables the projection of images onto a screen.
Referring to FIG. 4, a light source device 100 of a projector in accordance with related art is shown. The light source device 100 includes a metallic lampshade 10, a lamp 20, an electrical wire 30, and a metallic cover 23. The lampshade 10 is half-elliptic shaped in its profile, and forms a light exit 14 at an open side thereof. The lamp 20 includes a lamp head 21 and a lamp tube 22. The lamp 20 is contained in the lampshade 10. An electrical connector 12 for receiving power is located in an outer surface 11 of the lampshade 10. One end of the electrical wire 30 is electrically connected to the lamp head 21, and another end is electrically connected to the electrical connector 12. The lamp 20 emits light via the lamp tube 22 when powered up. The cover 23 covers the light exit 14 of the lampshade 10.
If the lamp 20 is left on for a long period of time or the projector overheats, the lamp tube 22 of the lamp 20 may explode, causing the electrical wire 30 to come in contact with the cover 23 and the lampshade 10, creating a short circuit. Thus, internal components of the projector, which may be in direct or indirect contact with the cover 23 and the lampshade 10 of the projector, may be damaged or destroyed.